


Tu Terror al Amor

by Shnmctsh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All of them are humans, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Not related to the Titanic movie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, RMS Titanic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnmctsh/pseuds/Shnmctsh
Summary: Arthur Kirkland tiene 19 años, lo perdió todo y su único escape es el titánico navío al que conoció por ser "El barco que ni Dios podría hundir", o al menos eso escuchó entre voces, su necesidad de partir es más fuerte que su profunda fobia al océano.Aborda con la única esperanza de comenzar una vida nueva en los Estados Unidos, pero esto cambia al conocer al alegre y extravagante norte americano Alfred Jones...El "Barco de los sueños" parece volverse mucho más que un escape a su vida...
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no tiene la finalidad de ofender ni mofarse del suceso ocurrido con el R.M.S Titanic, ofrezco el debido y merecido respeto a las víctimas de tal tragedia.
> 
> English translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857881

Si dijera que se sentía seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sería una vil y sucia mentira.

Se encontraba nervioso frente a nada menos que el gran titán del mar, imponente e intimidante, aún con su lustrosa novedad y la lujosa limpieza que mostraba como claramente nunca había surcado los mares, podía decir que representaba algo monstruoso para él.

Pero en su situación no podía culparse el sentirse asustado.

Arthur Kirkland con sus 19 años de edad estaba huyendo de su vida, alejándose de su amada Gran Bretaña, de su hogar, de su familia...Todo con la idea de que quizás en los Estados Unidos su nuevo comienzo sería exitoso.

Todo pasó dos días atrás, estaba recostado en su vieja cama de madera hecho un ovillo por su falta de cobijo y el frío colándose por su ventana sin cristal, cuando de pronto su padre con dos de sus hermanos a cada lado entraron de imprevisto a su "habitación", que era más bien el ático de la vieja casa de su familia, se sentó abrazando sus piernas contra su torso buscando protegerse ante el súbito ruido y trató de incorporarse rápidamente exaltado por la inusual invasión y la parcial oscuridad de una habitación iluminada por simplemente la luz de la luna, normalmente las únicas veces que veía a su padre eran en las que recibía algún regaño de su parte, por ser un "holgazán" o un "bueno para nada"; era débil y para una familia de mineros, ser un hombre y aportar tu trabajo en las labores del hogar junto a su madre, era como si no hicieras nada, las minas de carbón acabarían con el nada más acercarse a ellas, estaba seguro, por lo que obtener alimento en su hogar era un gran no de su padre, pero su madre se encargaba de darle su ración a escondidas cuando podía.

Aun no entendía el por qué su padre y hermanos estaban en su alcoba hasta que reconoció algunas palabras entre todo lo que gritaban, sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que sabía que sucedería con el.

* * *

Un día cualquiera cuando Arthur salió a comprar los víveres que su madre le pidió, mientras cruzaba el centro del pueblo para regresar a su hogar lo vio; parado sobre una roca plana y grande, en medio de todo junto a la fuente, un hombre alto y bien vestido, con sombrero de copa y abrigo largo, zapatos si bien viejos, muy lustrosos, con las cadenas de un par de relojes de bolsillo asomando de su abrigo, todo su traje negro hacia qué su cabello rojizo resaltará aún más; Arthur nunca había visto nada igual a este hombre que emanaba excentricidad, así que sin pensarlo se acercó a él poniendo atención a lo que parecía decir al aire gesticulando ampliamente y haciendo movimientos poco sutiles con las manos, fue cuando se percató de las dos valijas grandes que tenía abiertas a cada lado, revelando joyería y accesorios, así que se trataba de un vendedor ambulante.

-Caballeros, damas, amantes del buen gusto, agradezco su amable hospitalidad y atención ofreciéndoles estos finos artículos y accesorios que todo buen caballero inglés debe poseer.-

La voz del vendedor sonaba cansada, la mayoría de las personas le miraban con cierto recelo mientras seguían de largo su camino, a excepción de Arthur, cuyos ojos mostraban curiosidad ante el caballero frente a él, quien al percatarse de esto dirigió su atención a su espectador y tras una leve reverencia llevando un brazo a su espalda y sacando uno de los relojes que tenía en su abrigo lo extendió frente a él y le habló.

-Muy buen día tenga usted mi estimado caballero, ¿será que está interesado en un reloj de bolsillo?...-

Nunca se imaginó a lo que ese encuentro llevaría...la primera vez en que alguien le hiciera sentir valioso y deseado, la primera vez que sintiera un roce del romance...

Arthur era, como él se nombraba mentalmente a sí mismo, un caballero que gustaba de caballeros, cosa que ocultaba lo más que podía de su familia, de su comunidad y hasta de sí mismo; todos notaban y sabían que algo era diferente en él pero no imaginaban a qué punto, después de su primer encuentro con el forastero comenzó a frecuentarlo más y más, hasta que un día éste descubrió su "secreto" que para sorpresa de Arthur no era algo que le molestara, y que incluso le pidió le dejara "experimentar" para saciar su curiosidad en el tema, su felicidad le duró poco, después de un par de semanas de encontrarse en un viejo cobertizo abandonado y recostarse sobre el largo abrigo del forastero, con el brazo del pelirrojo protegiéndole la cabeza del duro suelo, cobijados por nada más que la luz de la luna, de suaves caricias y abrazos ocultos en la noche; todo fue tan diferente y nuevo hasta que fueron descubiertos por la anciana esposa de un granjero quien al momento de verlos quedó tan atónita como ellos, dos hombres recostados y abrazados dándose esporádicas caricias en la espalda y a punto de compartir lo que parecía ser un beso no era algo bien visto por nadie. Ambos le suplicaron lo guardara como secreto, cosa que naturalmente no sucedió y al día siguiente todo el pueblo comentaba con siseos de desagrado, sabían que el forastero estaba envuelto en la situación, pero aún no sabían con quién, por lo que poco tardaron para echarlo del pueblo con amenazas y algunos objetos afilados para asustarlo, Arthur no tuvo la fuerza de verlo partir y perderlo para siempre, cuando vio su silueta alejarse cada vez más por la vereda a través de su ventana no pudo contener las lágrimas, la primera y única persona que le pudo comprender se había ido para siempre.

Su agonía duró un día, día en el que no salió del ático, hasta que llegó el momento de la visita de su padre y sus hermanos...

Al parecer la anciana terminó de contar todos los detalles de su relato a los lugareños y todos al enterarse de quién fue el acompañante de aquel hombre no tardaron en pedir un destino parecido para él, eran personas realmente hostiles, que no conocían más allá del trabajo y la vida en el pequeño pueblo minero.

Su padre con ayuda de sus hermanos le echaron de la casa, no sin antes propiciarle una golpiza que le dejaría marcas por días; y así fue como terminó su historia, con todas sus pertenencias esparcidas por la entrada de su casa, una vieja valija y en soledad total a mitad de la noche, su madre le dio su último regalo con lágrimas en los ojos aventando el viejo abrigo que ella solía usar y la bolsita en la que guardaba sus ahorros por la ventana.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos y un poco de sangre goteándole por la nariz, tomó sus cosas,

que no eran tantas y las guardó en la valija, se puso el abrigo y decidió irse cuanto antes posible, si los lugareños le encontraban, estaba seguro que no tendrían el mismo tacto que tuvieron con el forastero, y que no le echarían con simples amenazas.

Y así emprendió su camino en búsqueda de un nuevo inicio yendo por la misma vereda por la que vio partir a su romance pasajero, uno en donde no cometería el mismo error, estaba completamente seguro de que amar o al menos intentar hacerlo era imposible para el, a decir verdad no estaba seguro de conocer el amor, extrañaba al vendedor, realmente le quería, pero sentía principalmente un cariño a la persona cálida que se le presentó.

Evidentemente, nunca podría amar a alguien.

* * *

Fue así que tres días después se encontraba a punto de abordar al titánico navío, usó todo el dinero que su madre le dió y compró un boleto de tercera clase.

El punto crucial en convencerse a sí mismo de que elegir al Titanic era una buena idea fue el costo del boleto, si bien era de tercera clase no fue la cantidad que esperaba pagar por un viaje en un lujoso barco y ni hablar de la comida, estaba resignado a no comer durante el viaje o perder la poca dignidad que sentía le quedaba y hurgar en las sobras, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que incluso la tercera clase recibiría alimento por parte de la compañía, realmente White Star no estaba jugando con impresionar a todo el mundo.

Por como se sentía, si la vergüenza y la humillación tuvieran un rostro sería el suyo en ese mismo momento, de tez blanca lechosa, señal del escaso trabajo físico al aire libre que, por lo contrario a él, todos sus hermanos cubrieron día con día, añadiendo los golpes y heridas de la paliza de despedida recibida de su antigua vida, un cuerpo delgado por las ocasiones en las que le escaseaba el alimento para su suerte; simplemente un intento de hombre, como su padre había dicho. Además, la forma en la que vestía no le honraba del todo, con un viejo pantalón remendado color crema, un suéter negro de lana desgastada y unos zapatos en claramente mal estado, tenía suerte de que el abrigo verde oscuro que le cubría hasta las rodillas fuera la prenda que en mejor estado parecía estar, el último regalo que su madre le dió.

Por la situación en la que estaba Arthur se encontraba aterrado, no era el huir de su pueblo, de su país o de sí mismo, era el terror que le tenía al océano, casi tan profundo como el mismo, una fobia que estaba obligándose a enfrentar en ese mismo momento al tratar de no mirar hacia abajo, en donde podría ver el océano si desviaba un poco la vista hacia los lados del pequeño puente provisional que conectaba al navío con el puerto.

Ya solo quedaban dos personas frente a él para poder ingresar, había dos miembros de la tripulación a cada lado de la compuerta recibiendo los boletos, como pasajero de tercera clase había pasado antes por el chequeo de salud, se sintió algo ansioso de ser denegado por las claras marcas de una "pelea" en su rostro, pero fue algo que poco le importó al encargado del chequeo.

-Dios mío...- susurró para sí mismo.

Si bien no negaría que tenía miedo, trataba de tranquilizarse con aquella frase por la que se enteró de la existencia del navío y se convenció de abordarlo, "Ni Dios podría hundir este barco."

Limpio con el dorso de su mano pequeñas gotas de sudor frío que brotaban de su frente, aún no abordaba y ya sentía como su interior temblaba, apretó con ambas manos la valija desgastada que abrazaba en una inconsciente búsqueda de protección, tratando por enésima vez de no mirar el océano bajo él.

Una vez su turno se acercó a los dos tripulantes situados a cada lado de la compuerta, uno sostenía una libreta y un lápiz y el otro tenía sus manos vacías, cruzó su mirada con este último, quien pareció notar el temor y nerviosismo en sus ojos a la par de los varios moretones y las heridas en su rostro que tanto trataba de ocultar agachando la cara, por lo que le dedicó una suave sonrisa comprensiva antes de darle las indicaciones y realizar las preguntas rutinarias, un acto tan simple que bastó para provocar un leve sonrojo en Arthur, que no pasó desapercibido por el tripulante con libreta en mano quien le dirigió una mirada extrañada y de recelo antes de escribir las respuestas que Arthur daba a las preguntas, al final entregó su boleto al marinero de manos libres quien después de leerlo volvió a verle a los ojos no sin antes sonreír y moverse un poco hacia atrás con el fin de dramatizar su entrada.

-Von voyage, Arthur.-

Oficialmente, se convirtió en un pasajero del R.M.S. Titanic.


	2. Extraño

Su plan era simple, salir solamente para cubrir sus necesidades y permanecer el resto del tiempo encerrado. De cierta forma se sentía aliviado abordo, sabía que su destino sería diferente a partir de ahora, si bien todo lo que tenía en el mundo lo cargaba en su vieja y desgastada valija y todo el dinero que le quedaba lo gasto en un boleto de tercera clase, tenía un horror irracional al océano y a absolutamente nadie más que su propia compañía; aun así podía decir que estaba feliz, feliz de huir de su amado país, de su pequeña comunidad, de su hogar, de su familia...

Su camarote fue el 210, cuando llegó solo se encontró con una cama ocupada, la de la abajo a la derecha, al parecer eran camarotes compartidos y pasaría todo el recorrido acompañado de 3 personas completamente desconocidas, pasó dentro del pequeño camarote toda la mañana, se lavó varias veces en el lavamanos entre ambas literas por puro aburrimiento, leyó una y otra vez la única novela corta que llevaba consigo esperando a que el barco zarpara, hasta que ya no pudo más y decidió salir a preguntar cuando emprenderían su viaje a algún tripulante.

Salió para encontrarse con la agitada cubierta llena de gente que buscaba llegar a las barandillas, quizá fue por su desorientación, pero parecía haber olvidado su propósito principal al salir, ahora solo miraba con melancolía por última vez a la tierra que le vio crecer, su querida Inglaterra...

Estaba tan ensimismado en su recorrido y en tratar de no chocar con nadie que sin darse cuenta golpeó con su cuerpo a un chico parado a mitad de la cubierta con ambos brazos estirados a lo alto y agitándolos animado dando pequeños saltos momentáneos.

-Hey...- Dijo con tono de molestia incorporándose, miró hacia arriba puesto que el hombre frente a él parecía ser un poco más alto, la luz del atardecer dándole en la cara no le dejaba distinguir bien el rostro contrario.

-Tenga más cuidado por favor, ¿qué cree que hace obstruyendo el camino de los demás?- Soltó con cierta molestia en su tono.

No pensó en obtener respuesta y procedió a continuar su camino hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Miró a su lado con semblante molesto y tal como pensó, era el hombre descuidado.

-¡Espera un momento amigo!-

Lo que faltaba, no tenía ni un día a bordo y ya tenía a alguien sobre su cuello.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia el desconocido y cruzó sus brazos cubriendo su cuerpo con ellos intentando crear una barrera, trató de mantener un semblante serio y de pocos amigos en caso de que las cosas se pusieran molestas; pero ahora que podía ver claramente a la persona frente a él no estaba seguro de poder mantener un rostro neutro por mucho tiempo, era un hombre un poco más alto que él, pero notoriamente más muscular aún con su ropa puesta, llevaba unos pantalones beige con unos botas desgastadas negras, una camisa blanca lisa y una chaqueta café que parecía ser algo vieja y le faltaban algunos botones, pero aun así hacía que su cabello dorado brillara aún más al contraste, su piel besada por el sol mostraba como claramente pasaba mucha parte de su tiempo al aire libre, parecía ser dorada bajo la luz del medio día, y sus ojos, unos ojos azules tan vibrantes y cálidos como un cielo despejado de verano en el campo; estaba tan perdido en la apariencia contraria que casi no escucha cuando éste le habló.

-¡Uff! Vaya que hay mucha gente aquí ¿no?- Le dijo en tono amistoso seguido de soltar una risa un tanto llamativa.

Continuaba con su semblante serio e hizo una mueca de exasperación qué pasó desapercibida para el contrario, realmente quería ir a encerrarse cuanto antes.

-Bueno, yo...- Volvió a decir con tintes desanimados en su tono de voz luego de no obtener una respuesta.

Arthur arqueó una ceja, no comprendía del todo bien la situación.

-Quería preguntarte...¿Estás bien? Dime qué tus heridas no fueron por chocar conmigo.- Dijo señalando su propia cara soltando una leve risa, pero al no recibir respuesta de Arthur nuevamente guardó silencio.

Arthur alejó la vista del rostro contrario antes de contestar.

-Yo...estoy bien, agradezco su preocupación.-

Cuando dió media vuelta para seguir con su camino una mano le sostuvo suavemente por su muñeca deteniéndole en el acto.

Pero qué quiere ahora, pensó con molestia.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no pensaras que estoy loco o algo así.- Dijo el contrario de golpe.

Esto captó la total atención de Arthur, quien ahora con mayor interés por la elocuencia de la conversación dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo.

-¿Por qué pensaría algo así?- Contestó Arthur con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste, que haría un hombre adulto parado en medio de la cubierta agitando los brazos al aire y saltando.- Hizo mímica del movimiento a menor escala mientras hablaba, cosa que hizo que Arthur riera suavemente, lo que pareció complacer al contrario que sonrió ampliamente.

-Déjame mostrarte por qué lo hacía.- El desconocido le tomó suavemente de los hombros y lo posicionó frente a él, se agachó un poco hasta que su cara estuviera detrás de su oído y volvió a hablar pero con un tono de voz mucho más suave.

-Mira al frente.-

Arthur hizo caso sin objetar, la respiración cálida del contrario tan cerca de sí era algo que nunca había sentido antes, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda lo que provocó un temblor momentáneo en su cuerpo a la vez que su propia respiración se vio afectada.

Ajustó su vista y fue entonces que divisó en la parte más alta de una de las construcciones en el puerto a tres jóvenes muy animados saltando, haciendo señales, moviendo los brazos y gritando cosas inaudibles entre todo el ruido, Arthur dejó salir un pequeño sonido de comprensión y miró hacia el lado en el que se encontraba el extraño, quién le asintió con una sonrisa cálida.

-Son mis amigos, Francis, Matthew y Elizabeta, ¡Estábamos celebrando que al fin volveré a casa! Subieron hasta ahí solo por mi ¿Puedes creerlo?...- Esto último lo dijo en un tono casi melancólico, tanto que provocó una sensación de melancolía en el mismo Arthur.

-¿A casa?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Si, soy de Nueva York.- Dijo haciendo gran énfasis en cada palabra.

Es algo de esperarse de alguien con tan terrible acento, pensó Arthur.

Quedó perdido por un momento en sus pensamientos, con el americano detrás de él aun manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro saltando animado y agitando al aire el brazo que le quedaba libre.

Todo se sentía tan pacífico y surrealista hasta que de pronto el inconfundible sonido del barco indicando su zarpada del puerto se hizo presente, fue como si activara algo dentro de Arthur quien instantáneamente buscó soltarse del agarre del hombre en su hombro para caminar rápidamente rumbo a los camarotes.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa al americano quien confundido partió rápidamente detrás de él.

-¡Hey, Espera!-

Arthur no prestó atención a nada más que a lo mucho que no quería dejar de ver señal de tierra y sentirse totalmente rodeado por el profundo océano. Sintió de nuevo un agarre en su brazo, estaba seguro de saber de quien se trataba, miró a su costado y se encontró con la mirada del americano quien ahora caminaba rápidamente junto a él, no se detuvo y simplemente le miró expectante mientras seguía su rumbo; el contrario aceleró su paso hasta quedar frente a él y frenar su camino.

-Vaya que eres rápido...escucha, quería preguntarte también si...- Tardó un momento en terminar su pregunta, como si ni siquiera se la hubiera planteado en un principio y estuviera pensando en alguna.

-¿Te gustaría ver cómo este titán rompe las olas con la proa?- Dijo señalando el frente del barco mientras que rodeaba a Arthur por los hombros con el otro brazo.

-Vamos, puedo contarte algunos datos de este barco que sin lugar a duda...-

A la mención de observar el océano su fobia y nerviosismo se hicieron presentes, no dejó terminar de hablar al desconocido cuando le empujó con un brazo alejándose de él, para después caminar a mayor velocidad hasta perderse entre la gente ante la mirada extrañada de un confundido americano.

Lo último que escuchó fue al desconocido pidiéndole que esperara y los pasos apresurados de este perderse con los de la multitud.

Haría todo lo posible por evitar estar más tiempo del necesario a la vista del océano.

* * *

Arthur soltó un largo suspiro, al final regresó a su camarote muy rápido, a decir verdad, aún siendo de la tercera clase, compararlo con su propia habitación parecía un chiste, si bien eran pequeñas habitaciones blancas con dos literas a cada lado y un lavamanos entre estas con un pequeño armario junto a la puerta, se sentía como si palpara la vida lujosa. Regresó a su litera y se recostó.

-Ugh...- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, quería dormir y despertar estando en Nueva York, esto no era algo por lo que estuviese feliz de vivir.

Si tan solo algo como eso fuera posible...

Antes de darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormido, realmente estaba cansado y su lastimado cuerpo se lo pedía, quizá su sueño podría cumplirse y podría despertar una vez hayan llegado a Nueva York...


	3. Compañeros

Los sonidos de una ardua discusión hicieron que Arthur se despertara, estaba dando la espalda a la litera contraria, encogido pegando su cuerpo a la pared y cubierto hasta la cabeza con la manta que cubría su litera cuando llegó, en algún punto de su siesta debió haberse cubierto con esta.

Miró sigilosamente por encima de su hombro bajando un poco la manta que le cubría y miró a un hombre alto parado frente a la puerta, parecía calmado y hasta divertido con la situación, cuando se incorporó mejor pudo distinguir a la voz más eufórica de afuera, no podía ser posible...

Después de un rato la discusión pareció terminar y el más alto cerró la puerta, al regresar adentro se percató de la mirada de Arthur fija en él.

-Hola, ¿te desperté? Lo siento mucho.- Pensó que se acercaba a su catre pero antes de llegar a él se agachó, al parecer está persona dormiría debajo de él.

A la vista le pareció alguien intimidante, un hombre alto de cabello rubio cenizo, piel pálida y ojos tan azules que parecían violetas; quizá si eran violetas, usaba un suéter negro tejido, unos pantalones azules con tirantes en ambos hombros y unos zapatos negros muy lustrosos.

Se levantó de su cama hasta sentarse con las piernas colgando a la litera de abajo.

El hombre bajo él estaba agachado frente a su cama, revisando una de sus varias valijas, este al percatarse de que seguía siendo observado le sonrió levemente antes de regresar a sus actividades.

-Soy Iván Braginsky.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y susurró algo molesto en un idioma que Arthur no conocía, al parecer buscaba algo.

-Arthur Kirkland.- contestó suavemente.

-Es un gusto Arthur.- Le dijo mirándole brevemente antes de regresar su atención a sus cosas, Arthur simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. Al menos su compañero parecía ser una persona tranquila y amable, quizá su discusión de momentos antes fue algo pasajero, pero de igual forma decidió resolver su duda.

-Uhm, la persona de antes...- dijo Arthur rompiendo el silencio.

-Oh, nos escuchaste, lo siento, pensé que no te despertaría si lo mantenía fuera del camarote.- Habló con su vista fija abajo, hizo una pausa y se recargó con ambos brazos en la base de la cama de arriba, dándole toda su atención a Arthur.

-No te preocupes, no estábamos peleando.- rio suavemente.

-Era solo una discusión, es un amigo que hice recién, ¿Quién lo diría? Hago más amigos a bordo de un barco gigante que en tierra.- Esta última frase provocó que ambos rieran.

-El pequeño idiota dijo que los inviernos en su casa eran los más infernales y no es algo que se deba pasar por alto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio compararía los inviernos de Nueva York con los de Moscow?- Regresó su atención a su valija buscando en su interior.

-Trato de encontrar la fotografía de los 12 metros de nieve que una vez llegaron hasta el balcón de mi casa; por cierto, él fue a hacer lo mismo, dijo que volvería en un momento para mostrarme lo que era una verdadera nevada, no debe tardar en regresar, quizá te agrade también, pero no te preocupes, no es agresivo.- A esta última frase rio ampliamente.

-Su nombre es Alfred, ya lo conocerás.-

¿Alfred? Si realmente escucho a quien él creía haber escuchado y no fuera una coincidencia que también fuera de Nueva York, ese era el nombre de la persona que conoció en la cubierta.

-Tengo entendido que no falta mucho para la hora de la cena, podemos ir juntos si quieres a los comedores...por cierto, ¿tú no tienes fotos de las nevadas en tu casa? No quiero que este tonto siga pensando que...-

Arthur le interrumpió bajándose de su catre con gran agilidad, Iván pausó su hablar y le miró expectante.

-Tengo que usar el baño.- explicó Arthur rápidamente, Iván asintió y regresó a la búsqueda de su fotografía.

No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero tomando en cuenta que el barco zarpó a medio día y que Iván mencionó la hora de la cena lo había hecho por toda la tarde, al menos aún no era muy noche, además de que afuera de los camarotes aún había muchas personas.

Mientras caminaba se perdió en sus pensamientos; Alfred, se llamaba Alfred, no sabía el por qué, o más bien no quería aceptarlo, tenía a aquel chico tan arraigado en su mente, quizá le pareció atractivo su físico, demasiado a decir verdad, quizá aquella forma de ser animada y despreocupada que mostró en esa primera impresión le parecieron agradables, pero había algo en ese hombre que despertó su curiosidad; pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, pensamientos tan "inmorales" debían quedar solo como eso, pensamientos, además, como alguien como aquel hombre fijaría su atención en alguien como él, como un hombre así sería igual a él.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar aquella inolvidable voz salir de entre las personas, se apresuró en levantar el cuello de su abrigo para cubrir su rostro cuando la escuchó acercarse más, no sabía el por qué pero se sentía nervioso, fue ahí cuando lo vio nuevamente abriéndose pasó en el camino llevando bajo su brazo una libreta alargada, al parecer logró pasar desapercibido, una vez lo vio alejarse inconscientemente llevó una mano a su mejilla que al rápidamente quitó ya que se había lastimado un moretón en esta.

En cierto punto le avergonzaba volverle a ver después de la forma en la que le había dejado en la cubierta, no quería mostrarse como un niño caprichoso ante los demás, pero honestamente esta situación se la debía a su fobia, si no hubiera entrado en pánico a la mención del océano no hubiera huido, pero a final de cuentas, los "hubiera" son obsoletos.

Llegó a un gran salón, al parecer el recibidor de la tercera clase, era espacioso y limpio, pero a su gusto le haría falta iluminación natural, pegadas a las paredes había bancas separadas algunos metros entre sí, y la poca decoración del lugar constaba en los grabados en algunos pilares cercanos a las entradas; se acercó a una banca vacía y se sentó recargando su codo un una de sus piernas para sostener su barbilla con su mano elevada, después de unos segundos un punzante dolor le recordó los golpes en su cuerpo y como al parecer recargarse en su pierna tocó algunos, cambio de posición recargando su espalda y cabeza contra la pared.

Ahora que se detenía a pensar con más calma, no tenía un plan muy certero para su llegada a Nueva York, Londres lo fue todo en su vida y cambiar después de tantos años sonaba algo difícil, tenía la idea de que una vez estando ahí las cosas irían acomodándose poco a poco, solo pedía a Dios que todo saliera bien.

Después de estar un rato descansando en la banca escuchó como algunas personas hablaban de ir a los comedores y decidió regresar a su camarote, quizá tomaría la propuesta de Iván, ya que moría de hambre.

Ya una vez parado frente a la puerta se sintió ansioso, giró suavemente el picaporte y abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose primeramente con la mirada curiosa de dos chicos castaños que parecían ser de su edad sentados en la litera baja de la derecha con varias cartas en las manos, uno de ellos le sonrió ampliamente mientras el otro mantuvo un semblante serio, terminó de abrir la puerta para encontrar a Iván sentado con los codos recargados en sus rodillas en la litera contraria sosteniendo cartas en sus manos de igual forma. Al parecer eran sus compañeros de camarote restantes, y ya sabían de su existencia, quizá Iván les había contado.

-Hola Arthur, estamos jugando póquer, ¿quieres unirte? La apuesta son aquellos cigarrillos.- Dijo Iván señalando con la barbilla 4 cigarros sobre su cama.

-No sé jugar póquer...- Contestó mientras terminaba de entrar al camarote encogiendo los hombros.

El castaño serio bufó en tono burlón, quien recibió una mirada de desapruebo del sentado a su lado.

-Nosotros podemos enseñarte, es muy fácil de hecho.- Dijo el chico sonriente con una suave voz.

-Mi nombre es Feliciano, al parecer tú eres nuestro otro compañero ¿Cierto?, él es mi hermano...- Señaló al chico a su lado quien sin despegar su mirada de sus cartas habló monótonamente.

-Lovino Vargas.-

Feliciano se inclinó hacia él y habló en un susurro con tono divertido.

-Es un poco gruñón no lo tomes personal.- Su hermano pareció ignorar aquello quien ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Feliciano se abalanzó contra él de regreso.

Arthur sonrió ante esto, le hermandad era algo añorado para él, y presenciarla le hacía sentir la calidez de un hogar.

Cuando se acercó a su litera Iván se recorrió un poco dándole a entender que se sentara a su lado.

Se acomodó a su derecha, estar tan cerca de él le hacía darse cuenta de cuan alto era, incluso se sentía algo...pequeño.

Cuando se encontró con Alfred no tuvo el tiempo de ver qué tan grande era realmente a comparación de él, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría estar entre los brazos de alguien mayor en tamaño a él...

Una persona qué pasó ruidosamente por el pasillo le sacó de su distracción.

-Olvidé cerrar la puerta.- Dijo mientras estaba a punto de pararse cuando Iván le contestó sin levantar la vista de sus cartas.

-No te preocupes, aún esperamos a alguien no debe tardar, cuando regrese él la cerrará.-

Apenas terminó su frase cuando el invitado faltante se hizo presente.

Entró distraído al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras hablaba.

-Realmente lo siento muchachos, creo que no traje el tabaco que les prometí, pero encontré algunos carame...-

Cuando el recién llegado levantó la vista su mirada cruzó directamente con la de Arthur.

-Vaya, ¿Quién diría que fue tan fácil encontrarte?- se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ampliamente parado en medio de la habitación ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes y de un Arthur sin palabras.

Esto no podía estar pasando...


	4. Sueño

-¿Ya se conocían?-   
El primero en hablar fue Iván, quien después de unos segundos regresó su atención a su juego de cartas.

-Amigo, él es la razón por la que te hice chocar con el poste allá afuera.-

-¿Perdona?- dijo Arthur algo ofendido, como se atrevía a culparle por sus problemas aún teniéndolo en frente.

-¿Que chocara, Alfred?- Le interrumpió Iván con notoria molestia en su voz. Así que si se llamaba Alfred...  
-Chocar, aventarte, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- el americano rió con exageración mientras se sentaba junto a los hermanos en la litera de en frente.

-Lo impresionante aquí es lo rápido que eres amigo, ¿de quién escapabas? Pensé haberte dejado en claro que no estaba loco.- dijo esto último dirigiendo su atención hacia Arthur y agitando las manos frente a sí mismo, riendo por este gesto junto con Feliciano a su lado.

-Yo...no quería marearme ahí afuera, es todo.- Agachó la vista para después de unos segundos regresarla en frente y encontrarse con Alfred cruzado de brazos recargando su espalda en la pared y examinándole con la mirada, nervioso agachó su cabeza esperando que algo lo sacara de esta situación incómoda; de pronto la voz de Feliciano rompió el silencio.

-¡Siento que nos estancamos en este juego! Mejor hay que repartir del premio.- aventó sus cartas a sus piernas y se recostó en el hombro de su hermano.  
-No puedes "estancarte" en este juego Feliciano, y acabas de mostrar todas tus cartas.- Le contestó Lovino.  
-Sus estrategias italianas en las apuestas son demasiado lentas chicos.- les interrumpió Iván quien de igual forma bajó sus cartas. Tomó los cigarrillos a su lado y le dio dos al par de chicos frente a él, se guardó uno detrás de la oreja y al voltear hacia los dos restantes se dio cuenta del error en su repartición.

-Creo que tendrán que compartirlo ya que fueron los últimos en llegar, y ese es el último.-

Lo lanzó a Alfred quien lo atrapó en seguida y lo guardó en el interior de su chaqueta.

  
-No te preocupes, no lo encenderé sin ti.- Le dijo a Arthur guiñando un ojo, cosa que provocó que todos rieran a excepción del mismo Arthur, quien estaba perplejo por tal acción, con la sensación del calor elevándose en su rostro, cosa que pareció pasar desapercibida por todos a excepción de Alfred, quien le miró atentamente con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a buscar un trago.- Dijo Iván levantándose de su lugar y estirando los brazos, le entregó las cartas a Lovino mientras él y su hermano de igual forma se levantaban.  
-Iremos contigo.- Dijo Feliciano mientras se ponía su chaqueta gris sobre la cual estuvo sentado todo ese tiempo. No sin antes regresar su vista a Arthur. Al perecer no cenaría acompañado ese día.

-¿Quieres venir Arthur?- Le preguntó sonriente, Iván y Lovino ya habían salido del camarote.

-No, yo me quedaré aquí, estoy un poco cansado.-

-Esta bien, me imagino que lo necesitas ahora que estás mal herido, que descanses ¡Ciao!.- Dijo rápidamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin darle tiempo de contestar.

Arthur se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos antes de percatarse de que no estaba solo, miró al frente y efectivamente, en la misma posición de antes estaba Alfred, quien le miraba aún con curiosidad y una expresión indescifrable. Arthur se quedó sentado con la espalda recta y ambas manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas con la vista fija en estas.   
De pronto el sonido de alguien acomodándose en la cama frente a él le hizo mirar de nuevo.  
-Así que...Arthur, ¿verdad?- preguntó el contrario llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla como si estuviera analizando la situación.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland.- dijo suavemente.  
El contrario silbó alto antes de hablar.

-Arthur, un nombre tan lindo como su dueño.- Se le quedó mirando con media sonrisa como si esperara alguna reacción, cosa que no obtuvo.

-Pero tú no sabes mi nombre ¿no es así?-  
Si sabía su primer nombre, pero realmente prefería oírlo completo del mismo.  
Le miró a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
Ante esto una mirada suspicaz apareció en el rostro del contrario quien se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Me presentaré entonces.-  
Tomó la mano izquierda que reposaba en su pierna y la llevó lentamente a sus labios, plantando un beso en el dorso.

-Es un placer Arthur, mi nombre es Alfred Jones.- dijo esto mirándole directamente a los ojos aún sin soltar su mano.

Arthur no sabía que hacer, tal acción le dejó con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca sellada, estaba casi seguro de que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, esa no era la forma en la que los hombres saludaban a otros hombres, mucho menos en que se presentaban.

Después de unos eternos segundos de silencio solo atinó a decir.  
-E..Es un placer.-   
El contrario le dio una mirada suave, sus facciones se ablandaron y sonrió de lado.  
-Salgamos a caminar, ¿Qué dices?- mientras decía esto levantaba a Arthur de la cama jalándolo de la mano que aún sostenía, si logró levantarlo, pero provocó que se le escapara un sollozo de dolor.  
Esto alertó a Alfred quien con mirada preocupada rápidamente se acercó a él y le envolvió con un brazo por el lado contrario a su dolor, alcanzando con la mano su brazo herido y tocándole suavemente.

-¿Te lastimé? Lo siento mucho, no pensé que tus heridas llegaran a todo tu cuerpo, seré más cuidadoso, en verdad.-   
Comenzó a acariciar con cuidado su brazo, desde su hombro hasta su mano.  
Arthur simplemente se quedó inmóvil ante la situación, esto no era algo que esperaba sucediera.

-¿Aún te duele mucho?- Escuchó como la voz contraria preguntaba en un tono sumamente suave.  
Fue entonces que sintió como una mano le tomaba con delicadeza por la barbilla y le levantaba hasta dejarlo mirando directamente a la cara del más alto.   
-No, estoy bien.- Desvío la vista al decir esto.

-¿Qué tal si esta noche hablamos en mi lugar? Mis compañeros son un trío de alcohólicos que comienzan a beber desde que pueden y no paran hasta que los despierte la resaca, no regresarán en mucho tiempo.- Dijo esto riendo como si recordara algo, Arthur simplemente sonrió.

\- Y no quiero que te lastimes ahí afuera.- El tono de voz que uso para esta última frase le hizo sentir cierta calidez en su pecho.

-¿Quieres ir?-   
Arthur asintió con una sonrisa, al parecer Alfred era una persona muy agradable.  
-Pero antes, me gustaría ir a cenar.- Alfred simplemente sonrió y le abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera.  
-Después de usted.-   
Arthur simplemente rió con diversión.

* * *

  
  
Después de cenar compartiendo una platica ligera con el americano llegaron a su camarote y efectivamente, estaba vacío, solo una de las camas parecía haber sido tocada, las demás se veían inmaculadas.  
-Para estos chicos este viaje representa una eterna noche de pub.-  
Se sentó en la parte baja de la litera de la izquierda y dejó un pequeño espacio a su lado derecho, aún tendiendo mucho lugar a su izquierda gesticuló con una mano a que se sentara en el pequeño espacio.

Arthur se acomodó a su lado, se encontraba un poco tenso a diferencia del contrario a su lado, quien recargaba su brazo sobre la pared y su cabeza en su mano mirándole de lado.

Se quedaron un rato de esta forma, Arthur mirando de un punto a otro en la habitación y Alfred mirándole cálidamente con una suave sonrisa; después de un momento de silencio Arthur se percató de la inusual situación. Miró a Alfred a la cara y soltó un débil "¿Qué?".  
En respuesta Alfred se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su oído.  
-No es nada, solo admiraba la vista.-  
¿Acaso había escuchado bien?  
-Pero qué dices...- Avergonzado alejó la vista y regresó a su posición inicial, dándole su perfil al más alto.

-Es en serio, nunca había visto unos ojos con el tono de verde que tú tienes, parecen tener luz propia.- Se acercó un poco más a Arthur y le susurró. -Son hermosos.-

Arthur ya no pudo soportar más de aquella situación, estaba luchando contra el intenso calor que sentía en su rostro, el cual cubrió con sus manos al darse por vencido.  
-Ya basta.- Dijo avergonzado pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

Alfred parecía satisfecho y la mirada de curiosidad y duda en sus ojos que había mantenido todo el día hasta ese momento cambió a la de alguien que por fin confirmaba algo o había encontrado la respuesta a una gran incógnita.

-No ocultes tu lindo rostro.- Acercó su mano al rostro de Arthur quien aún lo cubría con ambas manos, dudó por un momento en tocarle, y al final simplemente apartó un mechón de su cabello con dos dedos, acomodándolo tras de su oreja.   
-Debes estar muy cansado por hoy, ¿no?...Anda, toma una siesta, mañana tendremos todo el día...-

Cuando bajo sus manos se encontró con la mirada cálida de Alfred y la sensación de éste acariciando suavemente su espalda.   
-Puedo ver el cansancio en tus ojos, no quiero obligarte a mantenerte despierto, debes descansar para sanar pronto.-   
Las caricias tan suaves en su espalda y la calidez de las mismas le hicieron olvidar por un momento el mal estado de su cuerpo.

-Vamos, te llevaré a dormir.-

Quizá fueron las heridas en su cuerpo, o quizá fue la relajación y paz que le provocó el ambiente, pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo fue bajando poco a poco a la cama, lo último que vió fue el rostro de Alfred mirándole con una expresión indescifrable desvanecerse poco a poco.

Se había quedado dormido.

Una vez estando en tan indefenso momento, Alfred le tomó entre sus brazos, apartó el cabello de su frente y acarició suavemente su mejilla, se quedó un rato contemplando el rostro del pequeño británico, unió sus frentes cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

-Déjame acercarme a ti, por favor...Arthur.-

Recordaba tiempo atrás haberse burlado alguna vez de lo que llamaban _Amor a primera vista_...ahora se daba cuenta de cuán tonto había sido en el pasado.


End file.
